


Airs and Graces

by LeafaBee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, artsy piece, but like at the end, interpret it as you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafaBee/pseuds/LeafaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved with a heart too large for her chest.<br/>She believed other people could he her home and her attempts to furnish them with pieces of herself left her chest an empty birdcage; it was quiet and it was dark and she was alone all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airs and Graces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Ada here! I just wanted to say that this is an artistic piece that can be interpreted as you see fit, so there is no real wrong way to see things ~

Castles were for kings and queens and they built theirs from sticks and stones. The wild mirth that danced in her eyes and the sincere laughter that spilt from his lips the only remaining memories of a place long forgotten - buried between the pages of a childhood best left in haze.

They ruled over their tiny kingdom with bickering and a sharp tongue, but the anger never lasted and the castle was home to their middle ground. Their cooperation. It was the kind of meeting halfway that children quarrel over, but theirs was a blissful harmony; half dark and half light. Very much like themselves.

For you see, the queen breathed sunshine and spoke spring, she was the life of the kingdom and her kindness was complete. She gave until she had nothing with no expectations of a thanks. She walked in the wake of blossoms and bloom and if the crown atop her head were made of something other than twigs and leaves, she may have been destined for greatness.

Her king on the other hand was destructive and short-tempered. He stalked like lightening and declarations were sewn of thunder. His attitude was vengeful and icy and his wrath was merciless, and truly, he was many a vice hidden behind a pretty pair of eyes. Quite unlike his other half who gave selflessly, the king harboured a possessiveness about him that perhaps in his tender youth he never fully understood.

But he soon would. Because he became the blue of melancholy instead of the brightness of white light he had always been to her, and when the queen held up a prism to him in hopes of still finding her rainbow, all she saw was an aching emptiness where his youthful vibrance used to lay. In her devastation, the queen – forever thinking of others - burned herself to keep him warm, to fill him with something other than frost, but her king was too lost to be warmed by her. She’d thought she could breathe for him, but the flames had consumed all the oxygen and in the end they both suffered.

Their castle, once a beautiful pure white, fell away and caved in like the bellies of mountains with nothing left inside them but the loneliness of giving everything to the things that hollowed them out. Their kingdom, once so blissfully in tune, crumbled and decayed and all that was left were pocketful’s of ash and dust.

The queen found ways to heal her wounds in the salt lick of the ocean _He_ gave to her. Her new love. Her new king. Because he was nothing like blue and his voice was like a song and he could anchor her to a new castle to replace that which she had lost.

But he sang a sirens call and the sugar in his smile held a saccharine tang and once again the queen found herself among rubble and broken dreams. All around her was red and while she couldn’t deny the hollowness she felt inside her chest, she knew this time she would not find another.

The queen, finally, had nothing left to give after going so long with receiving nothing but pockets heavy with ash, dust, rubble and the best parts of the dreams she wished to forget.


End file.
